Going Public
by kissmekent
Summary: The Stargate Program is going public, and Cassandra finds romance with Jack's clone, John O'Neill. with two Ls Chapter 4 now posted!
1. Chapter 1

The Stargate Program had finally gone public. They had decided that the time had come for it to happen. They had defeated the replicators and the Gu'auld and the Jaffa had created a free nation, with Master Bretack at the head, as he was the wisest and oldest.

The beaurocrats had always known that someday they would have to go public, and it seemed that now, that they had so much good news to come along with it, it was time.

First the President went to the United Nations. In a closed meeting with all of the representatives, he, with the help of Major Davis, explained the Stargate program to them, who would then go an explain it to their country on the designated day when it would go public in the United States.

That day was July 12th, 2005. It was a day that would change the lives of every person on the face of the planet earth. While the program was going public, the names of the individuals involved would remained classified, along with the names of Cassandra Fraser and Jack's clone, who had taken the name John O'Neill, the story was that John was Jack's nephew, and Cassandra was the adopted daughter of the late Dr. Fraser, who was now living with her 'aunt' Sam.

Cassandra decided that she wanted to be a doctor like her mother and her goal was to be a doctor in the Stargate program just like her mother. Her whole family were in the Stargate program, and that was where she thought that she belonged.

Meanwhile John O'Neil had decided, with his second chance at life, to go at things differently. Even though he knew that the memories were not his, the memories of Charlie, and Charlie's death still rang in his head if he wasn't careful.

John knew that he didn't want to be a military man, he wasn't quite sure yet about what he wanted to do, but that wasn't it.

John and Cassie had gone to the same high school, were in the same grade, but they never really spent much time together. But when they both went to college at the University of Colorado at Colorado Springs, they got to know each other for the first time. They started hanging out when they went to orientation in the end of June, and the fact that they had seen each other from high school, they stated getting to know each other.

John had memories of finding Cassie on the planet, of giving her the puppy, and being Uncle Jack. But he wasn't. He was a clone, but when he first saw Cassie at the orientation, he felt like the 18 year old that he was, and he was seeing her through new eyes. She wouldn't know who he was. She hadn't known about the whole cloning incident with the Asgard.

Cassie first saw him staring at her during orientation. She decided that he was cute, so at lunch, when he was sitting in the Dining Hall all alone, she sat across the table from him, "Hi, I'm Cassandra Fraser."

The stranger stuttered, "John… John O'Neill. Two Ls."

At the mention of two Ls Cassie did a double take. Jack always said the same thing, "Are you related to General Jack O'Neill?"

"He's my Uncle, why?"

"Oh, he was a friend of my mother's, she died a few years ago, but Jack and Sam have always token care of me."

"Samantha Carter?"

"Yeah."

What started out as a friendship quickly turned into a romance, as they got closer over the month from their first meeting. Going out to dinner, dancing, just having a few laughs. Then on July 11th General Jack O'Neill called them both and asked them to come in to talk to them.

They came together. Cassie had decided that if he wanted to talk to them because of their budding romance, she'd just tell him to mind his own business, but that wasn't the topic at all.

"I have asked you two to come in here because of decisions at the highest levels will effect both of you. Tomorrow the Stargate Program will be going public. Both of your real identities and where you came from will remain classified, but just incase they are leaked, we just wanted to warn you two." Jack looked at the two of them, holding hands, and glancing at each other, "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

At that, their hands quickly separated, and they both blushed. "We met during Orientation, we're both going to the University of Colorado here in Colorado Springs, and well, we just seemed that we had a lot in common, it seems that it was more than we thought." Cassie stopped babbling then. She hadn't known that he was a clone.

"Well, Cassie, I kind of did, I knew who you were from the beginning, but I didn't want you to be weirded out by me, because I'm Jack's clone…"

"Wait," Cassie interrupted, "You KNEW who I was this WHOLE time and DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I wanted to tell you…"

At that Jack interrupted saving his little self, "Cassie, you can't blame him. He didn't tell you for the same reason you didn't tell him. It was Classified." Cassie nodded, but from the fire in her eyes it was clear that it wasn't over yet. "Now, you two are going to remain in here until the 14th. Your identities are not going public with the Stargate program, but I just wanted to make sure that you were safe in case anything leaked." John just nodded, and did the little thing where he dropped his head and pulled his fingers through his hair. Jack couldn't help but smile, It was easy to forget that this wasn't just a kid, it was a kid with all of his memories up to a few years ago. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Cassie started, "I didn't bring anything with me, can I go back to Sam's house to get some clothes and stuff for the next few days?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I asked Sam to bring you your stuff when she came in together."

John cut in, "What about me?"

"Oh, you can borrow some of my fatigues, they should fit you now. Hell, you are almost as tall as I am now anyway! You kids hungry, It's almost lunch time…" The kids just nodded and followed their "uncle Jack," as he was known to Cassie, down to the dining area. Since Jack was made General he had never gotten used to eating alone, It just felt wrong.

When the three got down their they were joined by SG-1: Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. "Hey Cassie, I left your stuff in my quarters, you wanna go get them after lunch?" Sam asked, always felt very protective of her "niece," especially after they had lost Janet. Cassie nodded, even though she had just found out that John was Jack's clone, she still felt kind of weird around SG-1, her surrogate family, around her new boyfriend. They were so overprotective, and she knew that they would give John a hard time.

Daniel started it, "So, John, what's your major going to be?" The ultimate academic man…

"I don't know, maybe political science. You know theirs going to be a lot of need for intergalactic treaty negotiators. I figure this time around, I could be at a different end of it instead of behind a gun, no offence Jack." Sam and Daniel tried to hid a snicker at the intelligence babble that they were hearing from Jack's clone, _I guess experiences really do make a person_ Daniel thought, how different John was turning out than Jack, even though they had essentially the same genetic makeup.

Cassie decided to help him out and change the focus away from him, "I'm Pre-Med." The team just nodded, she had been talking about becoming a doctor for a while. "But I want to work as a civilian doctor on the Stargate program. I'm not into the whole military deal like you guys."

The rest of the meal went smoothly, when they were done, John and Cassie escaped the watchful eyes of SG-1 and went to find somewhere private to talk. They knew that their life was going to change with the going public of the SGC. They would no longer have a step up on getting into the program, because everyone would know about it. Cassie was always the ultimate romantic, and in her head, although she had never even whispered this to anyone, she could imagine the two of them together and working in the SGC.

"So, Cassie, do you find it too weird to date the clone of a man you see as your Uncle?"

"Surprisingly, no. You're different than Jack. You're more serious, even though you still have the same sense of humor. Could you date a person that you once knew as a kid, who you felt as your niece?"

"Well, I don't think of you like that, I did at first, but I got to know you and it changed. You a beautiful, smart, sexy woman, who has my heart wrapped around her little finger, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Ever since I lost Charlie, I had been kind of sleep walking through life, doing anything that would help me forget. That was the reason that I agreed to join the SGC in the first place. But with you, I can see an end to the tunnel, the possibility of a second chance. I know its very early to talk about marriage and kids and stuff, and I know it won't happen for a while, but I want you to know that this time around, I want a family, and love, I don't want to spend half of my time in places Classified that I can't talk about, and the other half of the time with a partner that I can't tell anything to. I want this time to be different."

Cassie felt her heart melt at her words. She, like the man in front of her, had felt a lot of loss in her life. First her whole village, including her mother, and then a few years ago she had lost her Adoptive mother to the Gu'auld, and until she met John, she had been only half living, getting extra work to do, spending all her time in books, just to avoid what she was feeling, even with Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c there for her. It just wasn't the same. At that moment she knew what she wanted, HIM.

Cassie leaned in and kissed John full on the lips. He was startled at first, but he got into it after only a second. Her hands were messaging his scalp in his hair, his hands were down around his waist and were moving their way up under her shirt. After a few minutes of just kissing like this and John reached to get at the snaps on her jeans, Cassie pulled away and took his hand, "Don't even think about going their mister. Besides, I'm not on the pill or anything, and you probably don't have any condoms with you. I wasn't raised by a doctor to forget things like that."

Jack just smiled and let himself be led by Cassie out of the dark room. He knew that they would have plenty of time, and his mind should be on other things, like the fact that the Stargate Program was going public the next morning at 1000 hours and the world would probably go into political chaos as well as literal chaos, but all he could think about was this wonderful woman holding his hand and his heart.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

The entire base was silent. There had been TVs brought into every room on the base where their hadn't been one already, Cassie, John, Jack, and the rest of SG-1 were sitting around the conference table, waiting to hear the speech that the President would make that would change all of their lives. It was 9:58. Two minutes left, but none of them could think of anything to say.

John was sitting on the right side of the table, with Cassie to his left, then Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. John and Cassie were holding hands under the table. Earth as they knew it was going to fall into chaos, despite anyone's best attempts. They all knew that it was coming. Riots and pickets, politicians using this to get on the good side if people, politicians like Kensey. They didn't even have any idea what the president was going to say: 9:59.

They were all looking around at the table at the faces of people who had been as close as any family as they had faced invasions, end of the world, replicators, countless Gu'auld system lords who wanted them dead, even Cassie had faced a Gu'auld, Hatar. And now the world would know about it. 10:00.

The President stepped in front of the podium where countless presidents had given speeches over the years, but none would effect the world like this one was going to:

_My fellow Americans and fellow citizens of the planet earth. I have come before you today representing the leaders of every country in the world. At some point in their life every human has looked up at the stars and has wondered what is up there. I am here to tell you that that question has been answered. _

_In 1922, Prof. Langford headed an archeological dig in Egypt that resulted in the finding of a strange ring-like device made of a metal not found on earth._

_This device remained a mystery until 10 years ago, Dr. Daniel Jackson, an Archeologist who specializes in Ancient Egypt, found out that this, Stargate as it is called is in fact a gate to other worlds. In the years since the Stargate has been activated, teams of Military and civilian groups have traveled to other worlds, all over the galaxy, and have met peoples who's ancestors where from earth thousands of years ago._

_I couldn't possibly understand the science behind it, so I will hand you over to Major Davis, who will explain the science to you._

The President walked off stage and Major Davis stepped in his place, "Thank you, Mr. President. The Stargate was invented by an Ancient race of human like beings who existed millions of years before us. They created what we call the 'gate network,' next to me you can see in this diagram, is a representation of our galaxy. Now each of the bright red dots represents a planet where there is a gate on it. We have visited a quite a few of the planets, but there are many left to discover.

"The gate is basically an artificially created wormhole that sends anything that goes through the event horizon, this blue liquid you see here, almost instantaneously to another world. On most worlds, the Stargate has with it this device," the screne showed the gate and a DHD, "this is what we have called a Dial Home Device, or DHD. In it you dial the 7 quordinants that require travel to another gate. 6 if them are to determine the destination, and the 7th is the point of origin. We don't have a DHD on earth, so we have a highly sophisticated computer that does the job of the DHD, but is a lot slower. I will now accept questions,"

As expected every person in the room was jumping up waving their hand. Davis pointed, and one remained standing while the others sat down disgruntled. "Major, is it true that there is a race called the Gu'auld who has attempted to attack our world on a few occasions." Jack sighed and said under his breath, "Oh Boy!"

"The Gu'auld are a parasitical race who uses humans as hosts and slaves. They tried to invade earth a few times, but each times our men and women in the armed forces were able to stop the invasions before they happened. Next question?"

"When are the public going to be able to get a chance to go through the 'gate' as you called it?"

"As of right now, the Stargate is in a secure facility. It's location and the people working on it are all classified. While there may be opportunities later for non-Stargate Command persons to access it, when has not been decided. That is all the questions we have for now. However, more information will be released on a website where you can read about the planets that SG teams have visited, and more information on the technology behind Stargate Travel. Thank you,"

At that, Jack turned off the TV and sighed, "At least Kinsey wasn't giving the intro speech." Everyone in the room was thinking, _Amen!_, "Well the words out, only time will tell what will happen next."

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatis. I'll be updating most of my stories in the foreseeable future (except for any that say 'complete' on the bottom). P.s. the video discussed in the episode refers to the documentary made in the episode in season 7 when Janet died Enjoy!

Going Public

Chapter 3

Two weeks had gone by since President Hayes had made his now infamous speech. And their country, their world had changed. But for John O'Neill and Cassie Frasier, they were in a constant honeymoon state.

It was Saturday night, and they were in one of Colorado Springs 18+ clubs (as they are only 19), enjoying the band that night. The music was loud and they were just enjoying the connection between each other's bodies as they moved to the loud techno music. At around 1:30 in the morning they left to head back to John's place.

They had been dating for a few months, and while Cassie knew that she wasn't ready to go all the way yet, she did know that she was falling hard and fast for the young man who was John O'Neill. It was that moment when they were heading out the car when she realized it, "I love you."

John looked at Cassie. Surprised, and shocked at the same time. He was beginning to feel that way towards Cassie, but he was never sure how she felt about him. "I love you too." He said in a whisper in her ear, and they gently, lovingly, he leaned in to kiss her as she leaned against the black SUV that John had owned for the last year.

The moment was lost with the flashing of camera bulbs and video lights, "Are you Cassandra Frasier, daughter of the Dr. Janet Frasier from the documentary released… Who's your boyfriend… do you enjoy techno music." All of these questions were erupting at once. John turned around to face the cameras and shield Cassie. He had dealt with reporters through his career in the Air Force. He knew that yelling at them only gave them fire.

"If you will excuse us, we need to return home, it is awfully late, if you will excuse us." John opened his driver side door, allowing Cassie to climb in behind him, crawling over to the passenger seat. "Any questions you have, we will ask kindly ask you to forward them to any publicity officers as we are not authorized to answer any questions at this time."

John climbed into the car, and watched as the reporters backed up as he drove away. "Wow," Cassie said, "How'd you do that, you're like the 'Reporter Whisperer.'"

"Practice from another lifetime. I learned that Reporters are often hungry for blood, give them a little and they get a craving. What you have to do is not give them anything to feed off of."

"Well, thanks for rescuing. I can't believe that they found us here. That video was only released two days ago, and they already made the connection that I'm her daughter."

"For them, anything is fair game for a story."

"Well, at least they weren't asking me what it's like to be from another planet."

John smiled as they drove fast away from the reporters, "Or what being a clone feels like."

Cassie laughed, and noticed John take out his cell phone, "Who are you calling?"

"The base, if those reporters could find us at a club at 1:30 in the morning, their probably waiting for you at your dorm room." And he was more than accurate. When they approached their college, they were met with every reporter west of the Mississippi, it seemed. "Well, plan B. Looks like we're going to the base for the time being."

Cassie sighed, "So much for being 'classified.'

TBC…

A/N: I know it's been a while, but a huge thanks to all those who have reviewed in the past, and please, input is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Going Public

Chapter 4

They had made it to the mountain complex without any reporters behind them. That was a plus. Cassie walked down to the elevators, hand in hand with her loving boyfriend. She looked at him, and knew at this moment why she loved him. He was kind, even if he could be a little dense sometimes, he always thought of her before himself. _Every girl should have a copy of Jack O'Neill!_ Cassie thought.

A giggle let out, "What?" John asked.

"I was just thinking how much I love you."

With a arm around her shoulders, "I love you too." And he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss that only lasted moments but made her spirits soar.

And the moment ended when they heard the sound of a man clearing his through, "What brings you lovebirds to Cheyenne Mountain at 2:30 in the morning?"

Cassie sighed, "Hi Uncle Jack," She moved away from John and hugged Jack. "John and I were out tonight and he was taking me home and we were mobbed with reporters both outside the party and outside my dorm. John thought I would be safest here for a while."

Jack smiled at his clone, "Smart thinking."

John O'Neill looked at her girlfriend, "I don't think that they know the whole story, but they do know that Cassie is Doc Frasier's daughter. They were asking all kinds of questions. Did you expect this much trouble when you released that film?"

"To be honest, no, the names of those on the film were not released, but I guess someone has a big mouth." Jack smiled down at Cassie, "Why don't we find you two some bunks, separate rooms if you don't mind, and then we can deal with this in the morning."

Cassie nodded, and then looked at her surrogate uncle, "Jack, what were you doing here at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Who knew being the General had even _more_ paperwork than being a Colonel in charge of SG-1. I could use a double… any takers?"

John let out a small smile, "No thanks, I get enough work in college without having to bail out a certain original out of trouble."

Cassie laughed at the banter between two of her favorite men, "It's good to know that you two have come to terms with each other. Now, I'm exhausted. Let's go."

9876543210

The next morning Cassie rose to find some clothing on the bedside table and a note from Sam mentioning meeting for lunch in the Commissary. After a shower and a fresh set of clothes, Cassie headed to the Commissary. Having spent many an hour down here as a child, Cassie was one of the only people who could recall happy childhood memories of this place. Although it was still hard to go into the Infirmary, once her mother's domain, now it had different doctors, none of them her mother.

"Hi Cassie!" Sam said, engulfing her niece into a great big hug. "I heard about the reporters. Although we do have good news, we found the leak, one of our former employees, a civilian, posted the names of those on the film over the internet. We closed down the website. So you don't have to worry. And the list only named the people, like it had your mother's name on it, the rest came from those reporters looking those names up. So there was no leak on certain other information."

"Good." Cassie said, "I'd hate to have to live as the 'first visitor from outer space.' I know that it might come out, I just don't want to feel different."

"I know, honey. So, changing the subject, how are things going with John?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, the fact that you two made the third page of the Colorado Spring's paper."

"Let me see that, 'Diseased Major Frasier's daughter was seen with a strange young man late last night. We have to ask what she has to hide when her boyfriend shields her from others. When asked to comment on the video displaying her mother's death she declined to comment…' blah, blah. At least I didn't make the front page, and that's just a local rag. I'm sure that they'll get bored and move on. How'd you find out about this anyway?"

"We have people keeping an eye on the press. They left it lie because it didn't say anything revealing."

"Well, as long as there's no picture of me with antennae, I think we'll be all right." Cassie said with a smile. There was a paragraph in the local paper about her. She wasn't going to hide from this world or any other. "So, what's for breakfast around here?"

TBC…


End file.
